Friendly Reminders
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Whooo... first story in forever! Basically, myself, Beyond and my moirails came up with this stupid collection of stories So yeah... Beyond likes mermaids, enjoy and rated T cause... I'm slighly paranoid. Hilarity, stupidity and electronic menaces shall ensue. (Cover by my lovely friend Beyond! Who claims she was high while drawing it XD)


Friendly Reminders Chapter 1: Foxy Vs. Tumblr

**A/N: Welcome to a silly series created by myself, my moirails and Tabby XD Alright, quick rundown.**

**Freddy is in charge of Jade and Jake, and possibly Karkat.**

**Bonnie is in charge of Terezi, Rose and Roxy. **

**Chica is in charge of Jane and John.**

**Finally, Foxy is in charge Dave and Dirk.**

**Without any more delay, let's write this fanfic! XD**

"I feel like I forgot something..." Mike murmurs as he locks the doors. "Oh well." He shrugs, pocketing the keys.

Well, it turns out he did. Foxy shuffles along the hall bored, there's still a good two hours until the pizzeria opens; and he'll have to get back to his spot. He leans into the office, knowing Mike won't be there.

He spots something on the desk, that wasn't there the night before. What do the humans call it? A... laptop? Foxy is curious now, sitting down in the chair and opening the laptop with his hook.

There's no password, since obviously Mike didn't count on leaving it behind, but all the more fun to Foxy. Foxy attempts to mess with the built in mouse, but find his metal fingers do not activate it. He remembers how Mike would normally use an external mouse, and begins looking for it.

While Foxy is doing this, the other animatronics are cleaning from the night before, and Chica is busy rearranging the kitchen.

Bonnie opens the door to look at Chica, and immediately regrets said decision. Chica is dancing... to quite an interesting song. Bonnie simply stands there, confused by the dancing.

_You make me dance, bring me up, bring me down, plays it sweet  
>Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.<br>Makes me dance, brings me up, brings me down, plays it sweet  
>Makes me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat.<em>

Chica continues her dance, putting away pots and pans as she does so, efficiently cleaning up. When she turns to leave, she spots Bonnie standing in the doorway. Bonnie takes a step back, the door shutting in his face as he retreats.

"Bonnie?" Chica asks, opening the door and following the bunny. Freddy is waiting on stage, and is confused when Bonnie picks up the guitar, and stands shock still.

"Bonnie!" Chica says, climbing onstage.

"O-Oh hey Chica..." Bonnie says, attempting to hide behind the guitar. Chica pushes it down, staring directly at him.

"How long were you there?" She asks, a slight twinge of nervousness evident.

"N-not long..." Bonnie responds.

"What are you two talking about?" Freddy finally asks, completely clueless as to the incident in the kitchen.

"NOTHING!" Both respond at the exact same time, Bonnie fumbling with the guitar, putting it down and running to the supply closet. Chica runs back to the kitchen, leaving Freddy confused, still standing onstage. He shrugs, going back to polishing the microphone.

Foxy, now having found the mouse, figured out what the USB port was, and plugged it in. Satisfied, he opens what we know as Chrome, but the animatronic simply clicks on it because he knows it's an internet browser, having heard Karkat angrily curse it multiple times.

He looks at the screen, trying to figure out the meaning of each word, but then he sees a word that fascinates him. Tumblr.

Foxy clicks on the word, and the page loads. Foxy scrolls a bit, but then sees what is loading, and scrolls up again.

Dashboard.

Foxy guesses this is Mike's dashboard, but he continues to explore the dashboard, slowly scrolling down. But then he sees the search bar, clicking on it eagerly and deciding what to search.

What is that thing the humans are always talking about? That hastag thing? Foxy searches his memory bank for what he's thinking of.

In his idle state, he types: moplox

When Foxy returns to his conscious state, he's startled at what has come up.

Moplox.

A mop, like the one Mike tried to fight him with, only this one seems... different...

Foxy shrugs, going back to the search bar.

Another thing he remembers, a famous YouTuber, whatever that is; PewDiePie?

Foxy types it in, and is certainly not prepared; letting out a slight screech at the posts that overwhelm him.

Foxy, now startled clicks on the search bar and types in Spongebob.

"What..." The fox says, looking at the yellow sponge on his screen.

"Looks like the block of cheese Mike drew." He comments, scrolling. After a while of scrolling, he becomes bored, going back to the search bar.

Fireworks.

Foxy was certainly not prepared for this, as it is now almost 8 AM, and the day crew will be arriving any minute. The fox grabs the laptop, the mouse and the plug, which Mike left as well and runs to Pirate's Cove, leaving a very startled Chica coming out of the kitchen.

"Did any of you see Foxy this morning?" Chica asks as she climbs onstage.

"He had Mike's laptop. I'd recognize it anywhere." Bonnie comments. Freddy continues polishing the microphone until he is satisfied, and the animatronics wait for their joints to lock up for the day.

Behind the starred purple curtains of Pirate's Cove, Foxy sits with Mike's laptop. Having still been out of order, his joints wouldn't lock up like the others. But he knew he had to stay back here, so he wouldn't get shut down.

Foxy is by now very bored, and resorts to typing in the names of some of the kids that he and the others watch over.

Jade

Foxy sees the results aren't specific enough, and adds her last name as well.

Jade Harley

Foxy now sees what he looked for, finding a blog that actually belongs to her. Pretty cute, he concludes, looking at the different pictures she has posted.

With Jake, the other 'Betas' as they call each other, even some pictures from right here in the pizzeria! Foxy is having a good time looking at the photos, and is quite startled as he continues to scroll downward.

What is this thing, people tagging posts?

A post Jade responded to...?

Foxy clicks and is quite surprised at what comes up. And thus, the pirate fox has entered the somewhat dangerous world of shipping.

After reading the post, he quickly scrolls up and types something different into the search bar.

Roxy Lalonde

Foxy resists the urge to throw Mike's laptop the moment the page comes up. Now he quickly shuts it.

By this time, it's getting close to 7 PM, judging from the only other functional thing in Pirate's Cove, a pirate themed clock.

Foxy moves the curtain aside slightly, and is very startled when he sees Karkat standing in front of the stage.

"Mike wants his computer." Karkat says flatly. Foxy gladly gives it up, unaware that later, he would regret not clearing the history.

Back in the main hall, there's a birthday party going on, and the animatronics are playing a song for yet about the fifth time in a row.

Closer to the stage, sits Terezi along with Jade and Jake. Terezi is boredly listening to the song, casting a glance at Bonnie, who notices her after all this time.

"Alright kids, time for cake!"

If anyone else was watching, they would have seen the animatronics let out a sigh.

Jade casts them a smile, before returning to her conversation with Jake.

"I feel bad for the animatronics... they have to sing the same songs over and over. It must get annoying after a while." Jade says.

"W3LL, TH3 P4RTY W1LL B3 OV3R SOON." Terezi responds.

Jade nods thoughtfully, looking over at the party.

A little girl with light brown hair, and her brother, who has darker brown hair are blowing out the candles. Sometimes, Jade wishes she'd had a birthday party somewhere other than on the island, and hadn't had to wish it to herself.

While Jade thinks of this, our two birthday children; Matthew and Lizbeth, are talking to their friends.

"I can't believe you had your party here! It's so fun!" One of the children comments. Lizbeth nods.

"Personally, I think the animatronics are a little creepy..." Their mother says, but Lizbeth dismisses the statement, she really likes the animatronics, despite what other people say. Her brother Matthew thinks the same, there must be more to them than this.

By 8 PM, the party is over, and the rest of the Alphas and Betas have arrived, heading to their respective hiding places.

When the clock hits 12, the animatronics begin to move. Mike now has his laptop back, sitting in the office with Terezi and Karkat. He's looking through the history... and is quite disturbed by what it is.

Moplox? What the heck is Moplox? Mike shakes his head. The next one, PewDiePie; well at least he knows what this one is. Spongebob? Really? And Fireworks... huh?

Jade and Roxy? Mike doesn't even bother, knowing the cause for the searches must be one of the animatronics. Powering up the tablet, he sees Foxy is on his way to the office with his charges. Freddy has already left stage to find Jake and Jade... Chica's coming out of the kitchen with John and Jane. And Bonnie's in the supply closet... with a mop?

Mike dismisses it, waiting for the animatronics to arrive.

"TOO FASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" There's a deafening screech of metal as Foxy stops right before the door, setting down a very startled Dave, and a quite annoyed Dirk.

"Mike, have ye been on yer laptop yet?" Foxy asks, grinning. Mike simply stares at him.

"That was you?" But right then Bonnie comes from the opposite door with Rose and Roxy, shoving a mop in Foxy's face.

"Let's commemorate the moment." Mike says, searching Moplox on YouTube.

"_Have you ever been alone and crushing on a you tuber (mostly a mine craft one…..for me…tee heeeee….) WELL GET A MOP AND TAPE A STICKER OF YOUR CRUSH ON IT!" The girl says._

Foxy immediately grabs the mop and throws it out the office, nearly hitting Jake in the process.

"No. That's enough internet for today." Foxy mutters.


End file.
